En las Gradas
by Rosie R. D
Summary: Douchebag se siente como la rueda sobrante en todos los teams, no es que le importe mucho, pero, ¿cómo es que acabó llevándose tan bien con las asiáticas?


Cuando no estaba metiéndose en problemas o haciendo los mandados de otros, solía sentarse en silencio a observar su alrededor, simplemente viendo como todos los otros niños interactuaban entre sí, charlando y bromeando al mismo tiempo, no era que los envidiase, era su propia decisión no ser de muchas palabras hasta el punto de solo comunicarse por notas y miradas que dedicaba a su receptor, lo que sí admitía que envidiaba un poco (un poquitito) era que todos tenían su propio "team", su crew, su grupo, sus compadres o como lo quieran llamar, le era algo exasperante ver que todos sabían con quién juntarse ya sea en el recreo o en el almuerzo, mientras él tenía que jugar al Tin Marín de do pingüé para ver con quien pasar el tiempo.

Está bien, para no ser hablador se llevaba muy bien con la mayoría de niños y sabía que podía hacer amigos muy fácilmente, pero eso también provocaba que fuera indeciso al escoger a sus amigos, pues, no toda persona a la que le caiga bien significa que sea "correcta", ya tenía suficientes problemas con todo lo que tuvo que pasar en su mudanza y juegos de roles como para que se gane un castigo indeseado por malas juntas escolares, Wendy le ofreció su amistad y su grupo, pero estar con ese grupo de niñas le incomodaba... la mayoría le daban miradas de reojo y Bebe no paraba de decir disimuladamente (sí como no) que lo consideraba "excitante", aunque Annie le caía bien, pero aun así, tuvo que declinar la oferta a los cuatro días. También estaba el grupo de Stan, con quiénes más se había juntado durante los juegos, pero siempre cuando estaba con ellos se sentía como la ¿quinta rueda?, en su opinión eran muy divertidos, pero se consideraban "mala junta" y Cartman le caía mal, era un gran hijo de puta. El grupo de Craig fue una opción igualmente, más porque a Tweek estaba encantado de recibirlo y Craig soportaba su presencia (suponía que por ayudar a que él y Tweek volvieran a estar juntos), pero aun así no... no tanto, o sea, la pasaba con ellos de vez en cuando pero obviamente sobraba ahí. Los góticos fueron su última opción pero su madre casi pega un grito al cielo al enterarse que estos fumaban y se pasaban de melancólicos, no era que no hubiese fumado antes, pero prefería que sus padres no se enteraran de aquella faceta suya...

Y aquí estaba, sentado en unas gradas mientras comía su sándwich, mirando como los niños iban y venían, tal vez debió ir con el grupo de Craig, no estaría tan aburrido al menos.

A veces pensaba que si no fuera por su poder sería un asocial por completo. En fin, eso no importa, igual más tarde lo invitarían a jugar, eso era un hecho, así que no se preocupó demasiado. Le dio otro mordisco a su sándwich.

De un momento a otro, sintió que otras personas se sentaron en las gradas también, y cuando fijó la vista, se dio cuenta que eran aquellas estudiantes de intercambio amantes del arte Yaoi, las asiáticas. Todas sacando sus cuadernos para dibujar y comenzando a hacer bocetos con cara seria, como si lo que hicieran fuera de suma importancia para el mundo, claro que, no podía recriminar esto tampoco, de todas maneras, él salvó a South Park con un poder absurdo de flatulencias y derrotando a un tal Mitch Conner, que era la mano de Cartman pintada, que luego pasó a Kyle y... mejor no lo analizaba mucho. La cosa era que la lógica no aplicaba en este pueblo.

Consideró irse a sentar a otra parte, pero por alguna razón se quedó allí, ninguna de las chicas lo echó o le dedicó miradas de "lárgate", lo que significaba que su presencia no les molestaba, ¿verdad?, se quedó ahí entonces, comiendo su almuerzo con lentitud.

Después de un rato, la campana tocó y el día transcurrió normal, hasta que llegó la noche y fue a dormir. No sin antes cubrirse los oídos con su almohada por si acaso, hace días que escuchaba ruidos molestos que venían de la habitación de sus padres y se hacía la noción de qué se trataba, así que evitaba de cualquier forma escuchar aquello tan repugnante.

— _¡Ahhhhh!_ —Escuchó gritar a su madre y mejor se durmió.

Llegó la mañana siguiente, jugó un buen rato con Stan y sus amigos a la pelota, pero después decidió dejarlo porque ya estaba cansado, no le reclamaron por irse así sin más, ya sabían que "Douchebag" no diría palabra alguna para irse, por lo que tan solo siguieron jugando tranquilos.

Se sentó en las mismas gradas de ayer, en donde las asiáticas ya se habían instalado, ninguno parecía disgustado con la presencia del otro, sacó su manzana y le dio un mordisco, un golpecito en el hombro lo sobresaltó un poco, un lápiz había caído cerca de él y rodó a sus pies.

—Oye niño.—Le dijo una, con acento chino—Alcánzamelo por favor.

Cogió el lápiz y se lo devolvió a la niña, quién lo tomó sonriente.

—Xié xié...—Frunció el ceño a mitad de la frase—Uhm… Dovahkiin, ¿no?

Él sólo la quedó mirando.

—Sí, tú eres Dovahkiin, el niño nuevo de la escuela.

Las otras niñas miraron al chico de reojo, algunas dejaron escapar una risita, dejándolo algo confundido.

—No eres muy hablador, ¿eh?, no importa.—Siguió hablándole de manera agradable, Dovahkiin miró su sketchbook—Oh, ¿quieres ver?

Sin decir nada, la niña se sentó a su lado, mostrándole cada dibujo que tenía en su cuaderno, muchos eran de Craig y Tweek besándose y tomándose de las manos, otros eran de sus alter egos de superhéroes luchando juntos en su "ataque especial", el niño no hizo expresión alguna mientras la galería Yaoi seguía hasta el final, las demás asiáticas dibujaban mientras lo veían de reojo.

—Y bien, ¿te gusta?, muy lindo, ¿no?—Le dijo aquella que estaba a su lado.

—...—Silencioso, como siempre, le echó otra mirada al cuaderno.

Nunca había visto aquellos dibujos tan de cerca, claro que no era su deseo de todos modos, es decir, eran dos niños varones haciendo una y mil cosas románticas, le daba un leve sentimiento de incomodidad esas imágenes cursis de sus amigos, pero a la vez se encendía en él una pequeña chispa de humor (aunque no fuera mucho su estilo reírse de algo), si bien no era un "shipper" le parecía muy gracioso y divertido ser como las asiáticas y emparejar dos chicos porque sí, se le escapó una pequeña sonrisa al pensar en eso.

—¿Fudanshi?—Dijo una en su idioma japonés.

Dovahkiin la miró extrañado y mordió de nuevo su manzana, no sabía japonés.

—¿Sabes dibujar?—Le preguntó la niña china, pasándole una hoja en blanco de su cuaderno y un lápiz.

Él pensó un momento y luego se encogió de hombros, no sabía qué hacer... acabó dibujando unas sirenas mitad cangrejo lanzando rayos laser hacia un barco fantasma del futuro, ¿por qué?, por la misma razón de las asiáticas, porque sí. Le pasó el dibujo a la niña de al lado.

—Interesante.—Opinó esta, mirando su dibujo con detenimiento.

Sonó la campana, todos los alumnos comenzaron a caminar a sus clases.

Se levantaron de las gradas y las niñas comenzaron a guardar sus cosas, mientras que él tomaba su bolsa del almuerzo, la niña china le devolvió su dibujo y se reunió nuevamente con sus amigas.

—Bueno, nos vemos mañana.—Dijo antes de irse.

* * *

"Nos vemos mañana"

No entendía si eso era parte de una despedida habitual o de verdad esperaban verlo mañana, sea lo que sea, él se levantó del círculo de chicos que se había formado en la nieve, según Cartman, esta había sido una idea muy marica, pero si se sentaban todos en fila los de los extremos no escucharían su último plan, así que optaron por tomar esta posición. En cuanto "Douchebag" se levantó, Cartman le llamó la atención:

—¡Hey idiota, no he terminado aquí!

Pero no le hizo caso, no le interesaba saber el complicado y maléfico plan de Cartman de todos modos, estaba seguro de que él tendría que hacer la mayor parte del trabajo... o al menos, sería el que más enemigos se ganase.

—Hijo de puta.—Terminó de decir Cartman, pero Douchebag ya se había ido.

Caminó hacia las misma gradas y se sentó a esperar a las asiáticas, vaya, ¿quién diría que un niño esperaba encontrarse con ellas?, era una locura, todos les tenían miedo porque se decía que podían volverte gay con alguien más, y claro que él tenía un poco de ese pensamiento en su cabeza, pero se iba a arriesgar de todas formas, no tuvo miedo de jugar con el pedo del tiempo y luchar con Morgan Freeman, menos le tendría miedo a unas niñitas que dibujan Yaoi.

Pasaron unos minutos y él se decepcionó un poco, no había rastro de ellas, suspiró y ya iba a levantarse de su lugar, hasta que divisó un grupito de niñas a lo lejos, se volvió a sentar y esperó a que ellas llegaran hasta él.

—Hola.—Le saludó la misma niña china, todas se sentaron en las gradas y sacaban sus cosas para dibujar.

—¡Konichiwa, Dovah-kun!—Saludó otra.

—¡Annyeonghaseyo!

Otras solo movieron la mano de forma amigable y comenzaron a dibujar.

—¿Qué tal?, ¿cómo estás?—Dovahkiin solo permaneció callado—¡Genial!, ¿sabes?, estuvimos hablando, y nos preguntábamos si te gustaría dibujar con nosotras.

—...

—Oh no, no te preocupes, no exactamente deben ser cosas gays, tu dibujo de las sirenas cangrejo fue muy inspirador. Es más, nos ayudó a pensar en esto.

Una de las asiáticas sacó un dibujo de su mochila y se lo mostró, eran Tweek tritón mitad cangrejo, viéndose a escondidas con el pirata fantasma del futuro Craig, los dos muy al estilo anime y mirándose con deseo, mientras había una guerra entre las dos especies en el fondo, Dovahkiin parpadeó un par de veces mientras guardaban el dibujo de nuevo.

—¿Entonces qué dices?

Él solo siguió con una expresión neutral, pero asintió una vez. Tal vez dibujar era mejor que meterse en problemas por el gordo culón, así también probaría hacer cosas nuevas con personas nuevas, aunque nunca pensó que entablaría una amistad con aquellas niñas con gusto por los gestos homosexuales entre chicos, atribuyó esto a su poder, pero no era tan malo, al menos ellas lo llamaban por su nombre.

—¡Perfecto!, puedes usar nuestras cosas, te las prestamos.—Y dicho esto, arrancó una hoja de su cuaderno y se la pasó. Él la tomó y se puso manos al a obra junto a ellas.

Ahora Dovahkiin y las asiáticas se sentaban en los recreos a dibujar, en opinión de él, no era tan desagradable como cualquiera pensaría, es más, hasta compartían ganancias con él por cada dibujo comprado inspirado en su "arte", no lo llamaban "Douchebag" y lo mejor, no lo metían en muchos problemas, ¿mencionó que las asiáticas por naturaleza eran buenas en todo?, le ayudaron a mejorar sus trajes para sus juegos de rol y los chicos quedaban encantados, por supuesto que también salía con el grupo de muchachos, pero cuando no lo hacía, se encontraba en las gradas dibujando junto a ellas, aunque no entendía a algunas que hablaban en su idioma natal, pero al igual que él solo bastaban gestos para captar el mensaje. Se sentía más cómodo de lo que pensó al principio.

Claro que, esto dejaba extrañado a algunos chicos.

—¿Por qué Douchebag prefiere pasar su tiempo con las asiáticas?—Cuestionó Stan, estaban en la cafetería, Cartman y Kyle se habían puedo a pelear y de un momento a otro Marsh volteó a ver a la mesa donde se encontraba el niño mudo y las estudiantes de intercambio. Los niños se detuvieron.

—No lo sé, parece que disfruta estar con ellas.—Comentó Kyle sacudiéndose el polvo y volviéndose a sentar, al igual que Cartman.

—¡Apuesto a que es marica!, estoy seguro de que me vio la salchicha.—Acusó el gordo.

Pero bueno, no era que este tipo de opiniones le afectaran a Dovahkiin, él estaba bien y no le hacía daño a nadie, así que solo ignoraba este tipo de pensamientos. Siguió comiendo feliz (aunque su cara se mostrase seria), andar con las asiáticas no era tan malo, además, los chicos ya pronto ignorarían este tema y las cosas seguirían como siempre, ¿verdad?, por ahora, solo quería probar otro onigiri que una japonesa le extendió.

* * *

 **Bueno, esto es solo una idea que de repente se me ocurrió, Douchebag siendo amigo de las asiáticas x'D, tenía que escribirlo, perdonen lo raro de esto y mi narración simple, es mi primer fanfic de South Park y me he perdido un montón de episodios, pero lo volví a ver y recordé algunas cosas y asdsadasdas, esto salió xd.**

 **Para los que se pregunten, Douchebag es como llaman al niño nuevo (de los videojuegos) en inglés, decidí dejarlo así porque me gustaba más xD, en fin, me alegro si leyeron hasta acá, hasta pronto (?)**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueña de South Park.**


End file.
